Never more
by lazy-cerulean
Summary: They are two halves of a whole, her inner and she herself. But, what happens when one part got deattached and then a mysterious spirit took over? Sasusaku -major hiatus-
1. the chosen vessel

Hey guys... My second fanfiction! Please enjoy!

Note: I don't own Naruto...

---------

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Tsunade, Konoha's very own Hokage, asked her apprentice worriedly. "You know the fact that you won't be able to feel any emotion at all. You won't feel happiness anymore. More likely, you will be empty inside…" She said, patting Sakura's shoulder.

"I am sure about this. In fact, it's decided. No doubt, no hesitation." She said while looking out in the room's widow situated behind her master.

"Well, if that is what you want. But I don't approve, yet I can't do anything. Your threat is too dangerous especially now that you already surpassed me. Now, give me at least two persons you really trust."

"Nande?"

"I'll give them a special brooch so that you could cry on them once you became blank. You know, your body won't be able to handle it without your inner self. In addition to i- wait, I don't need to explain." The Hokage said sarcastically, her hands crossed over her mouth, a serious look shown in her face.

"Well, I suppose Naruto and Hinata are the persons that I trust most." She said softly.

"Okay then, approach me anytime you want to start the ritual." Tsunade said, while getting some papers on her drawer. She started doing her work, as if forgetting Sakura's presence. Sakura got a little irritated before composing herself together.

"I want now…" she said. Tsuande raised her eyes to meet hers.

"Nani?"

"I said I'm ready, Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura…"

Moments later, Sakura was led inside a dark, dark room with some candles to provide the needed light. Shizune is preparing what seemed to be a scroll, while Tsunade is painting some signs and symbols in the ground. She realized that there is a big outer circle and a second circle right inside the first one. After that, there is a triangle sign and over it was an inverted one. She couldn't understand other details though.

"Sakura…" Sakura then was drawn out of her thoughts. She approached Tsunade silently.

"Stand in the center." Tsunade faced Shizune afterwards. "Tie her hands on the ground using the chain connected to the ground. Be alert. You should open the scroll once the inner Sakura separates from the body of Sakura."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune led Sakura in the center as Sakura immerged to her own thoughts.

'**Are you sure about this?" Inner Sakura said worriedly.**

'I guess. Don't worry! Tsunade will take care of you…Well… Sayonara, I'll miss you."

**Inner Sakura nodded in reply, closing her eyes.**

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled. "Here I go."

She performed hand seals while yelling,

"BOAR. TIGER. HORSE. FIRE PHOENIX OF KONOHAGAKURE. DRAGONS OF KAMI'S SANCTUARY! NAGASHIKURE!"

Sakura yelled as she felt her soul slowly went out of her body. She yelled in pain as chakra filled her body like a tornado hiding its center. She yelled and yelled with the thought that it could lessen the pain… She wanted to break the chakra-filled chains but then, she was weak from pain….

"UNBIND THE BODY FROM ITS OWN FEELINGS! LET THE INNER ENTER THE UNKOWN SANCTUARY AND THE OUTER TOWARDS AN EMPTY SHELL! NAGASHIKURE! NAGASHIKURE NO JUSTSU!"

With the last word Tsunade uttered, Sakura seemed to divide into two. The human-like one was yelling in pain and the other which seemed to be like a black and white creature shared the same trance but was only panting. The outer became silent; the light in her eyes went out one by one making it look blank.

"SHIZUNE THE SCROLL! THE SCROLL! WE MUST PRESERVE THE INNER! THE SCROLL!" Tsunade cried out as Shizune responded. She performed hand seals and locked the inner Sakura inside. They sighed in relief.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura yelled emotionlessly. (A.N: If that's possible…) Tsunade and Shizune turned to face her only to find a blue like glow under Sakura's tired figure. The glow emerged from the ground and it appeared to be like a tiger, enveloping Sakura's numb body. Sakura fainted.

"The… The Spirit of the legendary white tiger… Yukiyo!" Shizune yelled as Tsunade made a move to run towards Sakura but as she was about to enter the circle, a glass shield came into view.

"**I waited for 18 years to enter this child's body. Now that her inner has been locked and now out of sight, the time has come for me to enter her own world."** Yukiyo said, licking Sakura's cheek.

"KUSO!" Tsunade yelled punching the glass. "Of all human beings, WHY HER?!"

"**Well… I don't really have time to explain."** The tiger said. **"Now, the time has come."**

He roared loudly and entered Sakura through her mouth and in every open parts of her body. Wind emerged from everywhere. Tsunade held her trance, trying to fight the wind while Shizune floated unconsciously with the wind itself.

"KUSO! SAKURA!!!"

To be continued...

----------

Hope you enjoyed...! I'll just post the next one when I finished it...

Nande- Why

Nani-What

pure-cerulean signing off...


	2. the return, the hand reaction

Sasuke woke up as a start. Sweat dripping from his face. He just encountered a nightmare in his dream world. He just had a nightmare about her…

He looked at the velvet sky above him and admired its beauty for a while therefore not putting his guard down. He brushed his bangs away from his face as his black orbs turned into a bloody red one. He readied his katana and went into his fighting trance.

"Show yourselves!" He said, his eyes scanning his surroundings. He heard some whispers until a shadow became evident behind a tree, on the branches and on the bushes.

"I'm impressed Uchiha." A voice said. Sasuke looked up on a tree branch and saw a man with pearl eyes looking directly above him.

"Hn, Hyuuga." Sasuke responded, drawing his attention to the tree behind him.

"Dobe." He said, smirking as a man with blonde hair and cerulean eyes went out of his hiding place behind the tree, scratching his head.

"Teme…" the man said.

"Troublesome." Said a man from the bushes. Sasuke looked around him. Neji is in front; Naruto is behind, Shikamaru on the left. Wait; there is someone on the right.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke said to the person hiding 50 feet from him. It turned out to be Kiba surprisingly without Akamaru.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said.

"We are here to see the intruder who stays in the forests that borders our land, Uchiha. Unluckily, we are the ones who patrol the forests this night. Why are you here, Uchiha Sasuke?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"I want to talk to the hokage. I want to return to Konoha." Said Sasuke as a punch made its way to his face. He stared at Naruto coldly.

"You…You teme! You can't be serious!" Naruto said, still can't believe what he heard. "Bastard!" he is now crying.

"I'm serious, Dobe."

They walked silently on the roads of Konoha. They learned just now that sasuke had finished his first goal and was been able to get away from the snake's grasp. He is back for real. Naruto was surprisingly quiet. Naruto came to a sudden stop and faced Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I… You came back?!" he asked. "Is it for real now?"

Sasuke nodded in reply. Naruto stood frozen in his place. Absorbing the words slowly… slowly…

"TEME!!!!" He hugged Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Baka."

"Troublesome. I can't believe that you realized it just now… Too troublesome"

"Troublesome Blockheaded Idiot." Kiba said. Everyone looked at him and smirked.

Naruto started saying things like Sakura-chan will be happy to see you, team seven is complete once again and the like. The four didn't mind though, for all of what he's saying is true…

As Naruto was chatting endlessly about it, smoke immerged from behind him. They turned to see a white, or rather, silver-headed man.

"Ah. Naruto, I see that Sasuke's back. Unfortunately, Sakura won't be happy to see him. The Hokage wanted to see the four of you and since Tsunade-sama is in the hospital, guess you could come too, Sasuke."

In a poof of smoke, the five shinobis and Kakashi were gone.

They reappeared in an office covered in full white. An office table was situated in front of them and there, Tsunade is sitting while reviewing some papers. Behind her was a large transparent window.

"I was expecting the four…" she stopped, "five of you." She said as she crossed her fingers under her chin. She asked Naruto to come near and gave him something, it's the brooch. Naruto gave a questioning look at Tsunade but she just mouthed a 'later'. Naruto just nodded.

"Why did you called for our presence, baa-chan." Said the Kyuubi vessel.

"Something… unexpected happened." She said, standing up and looking down at the window. She beckoned the five to see what's below and their eyes widened in disbelief. Sakura was in there yelling as chakra filled her body. A screen appeared in front of them, showing a closer Sakura.

Her eyes were yellow, like Naruto's but there are some symbols in it. Her skin has some stripes colored black and has sharp nails. Naruto placed his hands in the window and Sakura yelled even more. His hands made a reaction. Sakura started crying now, yelling in pain. She can feel now, now that Naruto was near her.

She closed her eyes and collapsed.

"SAKURA!" they yelled in panic.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A.N.

Guess that's the second one… Hoped you enjoyed!

Signing off….


	3. Mission received

"Sakura, come on! Wake up!" Tsunade said in a panic while checking her pulse, her eyes, everything. "You can't feel, remember? How did it happen?"

"Sakura-chan? What happened to you?" Naruto muttered softly. He was sitting beside Tsunade. He reached out his hands toward her face then he remembered the brooch. He looked at his hands with confusion as he tapped Tsunade's shoulder.

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M EXAMINING HER?!" Tsunade yelled in frustration. She cannot let time slip away fast for she was the only medic nin around. Tsunade thought it would be safe since Sakura is now the legendary Yukiyo's vessel. She let the five shinobis inside though.

"BAA-CHAN! THE BROOCH! I THINK I LOST IT!" Naruto yelled in reply.

"OF COURSE YOU WON'T SEE IT BECAUSE IT WILL SINK INSIDE YO- WAIT… THE BROOCH!?" Tsunade yelled in realization.

"Of course! Naruto has the brooch that's why Sakura started feeling something…" Tsunade said. She turned to Naruto and then checked Sakura. "Naruto, I want you out."

"But."

"I said out."

"But."

"I SAID OUT, BAKA! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I CAN EXPLAIN LATER OR DO YOU WANT TO SEE SAKURA DIE HERE IN PAIN? OUT, I SAY, OUT!" Tsunade yelled, calming herself afterwards. Naruto disappeared in poof of smoke.

Tsunade carried Sakura in her bed, still in the white room where she collapsed. She placed her hand on Sakura's forehead as green glow immerged from her hands. She turned to Sasuke only to see him looking at Sakura worriedly and the other three shared the same trance. She rubbed her temples before speaking.

"I will explain later. Sasuke, we still have a little talk to start. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, just call me on my office when Sakura wakes up."

She started walking as Sasuke followed suite.

The three approached Sakura slowly. They became close to Sakura for the past 3 years. Sakura is a good friend. She helped Neji and Tenten to get together and is even looking forward Shikamaru and Ino being an item. She supported them wholeheartedly, without hesitation in mind. She helped them surpass any troubles even they themselves can't help her mourning heart.

Everyday, they would curse Sasuke for making their friend hurt but they know better to keep their mouth shut for Sakura… She is a good friend… yet she's suffering.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

30 minutes seemed to pass away slowly. Tsunade asked some questions, more like interrogated him. When she was satisfied, she told Sasuke that he can't be on missions for 3 months and will have half of his chakra drained for awhile.

Down on the white room where Sakura is, the 3 shinobis were quietly watching the poor kunoichi. Their minds played the scene they encountered were Sakura suffered before their eyes. They were put out of their trance when they sensed Sakura's small movements.

Sakura struggled to sit up straight, not bothering to open her eyes. She realized by then that she cannot move. She wasn't been able to sit up, for when she tried, she fell down on the soft bed. When she became tired, she tried opening her eyes. Half way through it, blinding light came into view as she held up her hands over her eyes. The three shinobis stood frozen in their place until Kiba went running to Tsunade's office.

……………………………………………………….

Sasuke was having half his chakra drained when Kiba came rushing inside.

"Sa-Sakura is awake." He said between pants. Tsunade quickly stood up and went to Sakura. She, Sasuke and Kiba came just in time to see Sakura blinking few times until the shinobis was able to see her blank eyes. Sasuke has his fists curled up when he saw her eyes… They were blank.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?" he yelled as the others stared at him in disbelief. Sakura looked at Sasuke blankly, emotionlessly.

"Sasuke… You're back…" Sakura stated. Sasuke just nodded and tried to compose himself together. He muttered a silent gomen and then went near a wall and leaned in it, looking on the ground quietly.

"Are you feeling ok Sakura?" Tsunade said as she caressed the cheek of Sakura with a loving motherly touch.

"No. I'm not feeling anything at all." She said coldly, turning her head away from them. Tsunade sighed and thanked Kami that she survived the pain and is currently no feeling it.

"I guess you need a rest, Sakura. You look… fine… in the meantime. We'll just watch you from my office ok?" Tsunade said.

……………………………………………………………………………….

When they arrived at the office, Naruto was already in there walking in circles. He waited for Tsunade to sit. Tsunade crossed her fingers under her chin and looked at anywhere but the shinobis.

"Well?" Naruto said impatiently. "What are you supposed to explain baa-chan."

BONK

"Ow! Itai!" Naruto moaned, hands on his head. "What was that for, you, you lazy-head!"

"At least show some respect to the old people." A vein popped from the Hokage's temples.

BONK

"What was that for!?" Shikamaru shared Naruto's trance as he glared at Neji. Neji on the other hand just shrugged it off and drew his attention to the Hokage.

"Ok, let me start…" Tsunade said, closing her eyes for awhile.

"Sakura… asked me to remove her inner self." Tsunade said, not looking at the shinobis.

"Let me guess, you did what she wants." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, we did. When the inner Sakura was locked up on a scroll, the legendary white tiger showed itself after some centuries and he chose Sakura as his vessel." She now eyed them. "I have a mission for the five of you."

"Hn. What kind of Hokage is giving orders like you will have no missions for months then gave one afterwards."

"You talk too much nowadays, Uchiha." Sasuke raised a brow. "This is urgent. Something to do with Sakura."

"We're listening." Kiba said. Tsunade nodded in response.

"I will be sending Sakura in the Land of the moon, where the white tiger originated. I think there were same cases like Sakura's some centuries ago." She stopped for a moment. "I haven't studied it yet but I'll send you there. The five of you must find out the solution to this mess for the meantime. I'll send you ANBU's when I will be able to get some information for you."

"Naruto should keep a good mile from Sakura. Sakura trusted you that's why I gave you the brooch that will help Sakura feel emotions because of a reaction of a prayer that I performed. I will keep Sakura in a human-sized bubble for the meantime in case Yukiyo awakes, that is to prevent trouble because the bubble is a chakra drainer and it prevents anything from using jutsus or any of the kind. I'll give you a scroll before you leave for more information of how to take care of the vessel." The shinobis nodded thoughtfully and turned to leave.

"I ask that you leave for the Land of moon immediately. Who knows when Yukiyo will will think of conquering Sakura permanently." With that said, the five shinobis disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	4. top secret

"Top secret…" Sasuke muttered silently, looking at Sakura. He then tried to focus on the way, on his mission but no luck; his head just don't want to stop looking at Sakura. He started wondering why.

The five shinobis jumped from branches to braches, trying their best not to ruin the circle of five. To maintain Sakura in the center, the shinobis are trying hard not to accidentally cut any strings bounding the circle with some spells on it. They were traveling for a whole day now; they still have to approach the shore to get to the island. In this mission, Shikamaru leads.

When the shorelines became visible, Shikamaru motioned them to stop. They rested for a little while before advancing to the shores using their chakra filled feet. They thought it will be a more quiet approach so as not to scare the land that fears the white tiger. They needed willpower this time, for they will walk in the oceans that became the only boundary of the Land of fire and the islands including the Land of the moon.

The whole night, they didn't stop specially they are in the ocean. The chakra being drained from Sakura was the only resource of their energy when their chakra went out.

They reached the land by midmorning, stopping at a remote area in the Land of the moon.

Luckily, for them, no one seemed to know about Sakura yet from the neighboring countries specially, the Land of Sound. Sasuke assumed that once Orochimaru hears news about Sakura, he'll try his best to capture her for his benefits.

'_Like I would let it happen,_' Sasuke thought, his eyes on Sakura again._ 'Now, I can take a longer look at her…'_

Sakura bloomed after so many years. Her hair reached her shoulders now. Her cheeks were tainted with red, a light shade of red that is. She has curves on the right places, not that Sasuke would care. He's only looking, noting at the changes of what Sakura became after 5 years of his absence. '_So cold though.'_

He then looked at his rival, his own best friend. Naruto… has grown up now. He's not that annoying but is still annoying. His voice is not that…loud. And has a little body-shaped figure. Just a little. (A/N: Guess you can check the Shipuuden…)

He noted every possible change on Naruto and Sakura, maybe to catch up those years of being at Orochimaru's side. He wanted to at least fill the gaping holes of his life. Holes that are intended to have the memories of team seven for the 5 years of being away. This day, he admitted to himself that he TruLy care for his friends, Sakura and Naruto.

The shinobis were resting for awhile until they heard some movements from the bushes nearby. They readied themselves in a specific stance that enables them to do long range shots. They won't allow any intruders to destroy the circle, they should be in the perfect circle or else, Sakura will be removed from her bubble so they should avoid face to face combats... That would be too much to risk.

As Sasuke was readying his chidori, 2 young girls went out. The first seemed to be at their age and the smaller was at least 9 years old. The older one unsheathed her katana, while the other one hid behind her.

"Who are you!" the girl boldly said. Her body was trembling but still wearing a bold stare, more of a glare.

"Ah… Maybe we can ask them where the priestess of this Lan- Whoa…!" Kiba reacted quickly when a kunai made its way on his face. If he didn't move, it would be a bull's eye. He looked at the girl seriously.

"I said WHO are you! Are you planning on killing baa-chan?!" The girl said.

Shikmaru stared at her for awhile before he shook his head no. Neji started explaining.

"We're here no to kill your grandmother but to seek help from your priestess." He looked at Sakura worriedly. "This girl in the center is Sakura; she became the white tiger's vessel as of now."

"Yu-yukiyo?!" Her eyes widened for a moment. She turned to the little girl behind her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Guess we'll help you. Don't move to where you are, I'll call comrades."

The two young girls disappeared through the bushes.

'_If they were worrying for their grandmother, they shouldn't trust anyone that easily, not that I would mind since that's an advantage.'_ Shikamaru thought.

The Konoha's promising shinobis waited patiently for help to come. Sometimes they would either look at Sakura or think about possibilities. Sakura is still in her long slumber. Her body still looks weak especially now that her chakra is being drained.

After two long hours of waiting, they felt presence of ninjas surround them. Their body stiffened for a moment but relaxed when they saw the young girl with a lady of old age. The old lady smiled at them and eyed Sakura afterwards.

They were led in an underground house, 1 and a half hour away from were they stayed a while ago but they managed. They were separated from Sakura for checking.

They were interrogated for awhile by medic nins and they got all possible information needed. When done, they were allowed to see Sakura, not in a human bubble anymore but in a decent room lying in a comfy bed.

They approach her almost immediately, not worrying about Yukiyo since she looked vulnerable and at peace. Sasuke was sitting by her head, the others at her feet or side.

Once he touched her delicate face, her eyes started to open. Naruto, forgetting Tsunade's rules to him was by Sakura's side.

Once Sakura saw what surrounds her, she blink a few times and saw Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto. Though she felt pain struck her body, she smiled softly at them. Sasuke brightened a bit when he saw her smile.

"You can feel now. What do you feel?" Sasuke asked in a surprisingly comfortable and caring voice.

"I think my head is spinning and my body aches but I can manage." Sakura looked around her. "Maybe the talismans have something to do with it."

The priestess entered the room with more talismans at hand, her granddaughter behind her.

"I think that all of you should stay here for a month or so. We still have to study her case because the white tiger's former vessels have different cases. My granddaughter, Hikari, can fill you with knowledge outside." She said. "Right now we need to have a little chat." She nodded at Sakura who smiled at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Sorry, I was always forgetting to put to be continued in my works. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Sasuke is softening a bit and Naruto is like an old man, forgetting almost important things... Anyways, thanks for the review!


	5. the vessel was captured!

"So here's the story… Two centuries ago, a priestess summoned the white tigers, Rumioko and his son Yukiyo from the lower planes. The two legendary spirits destroyed almost everything in this land until all the Kage's of the different countries came to save us and locked the spirits on separate scrolls…"

The shinobis nodded slowly, trying to absorb the information. Hikari stopped and stared at them dramatically.

"Go on." Shikamaru said, his hands placed behind his head. Sasuke was leaning on the wall as well as Neji while Kiba and Naruto were sitting on the floor in an Indian sit.

Hikari nodded and continued her story…

"After 5 years, a group of really strong ninjas tried to steal the scrolls from the sacred cave full of talismans, guarded by the village's ANBU. They got Yukiyo's scroll but not Rumioko's. We've got no news about Yukiyo for 2 years until the apprentice of the priestess who summoned the spirits, Yami, became the vessel of Yukiyo. The town was destroyed 2 hours after her awake and after that, no news about her were heard… Guess she died."

They nodded thoughtfully, indicating that they were still listening.

Sasuke stared at the sleeping Sakura for awhile… It was his turn to watch her. This is not the village, alright, just a remote area where the priestess stays underground and not in temples. No ninjas can be found around. They got back to the village to report that there were no intruders but just seeking for help, not to mention making sure the priestess is alive.

Neji and the others went out to seek food since food the 3 ladies stored food was only for them.

He crossed his arms over his chest, as well as his foot over his leg. He tried to remember the second lady that became the stupid tiger's vessel.

_Flashback:_

"_The second one was really scary. She has the same fate as Sakura. She also has her inner but it wasn't removed by anyone, but by the spirit itself." She leaned forward for better access._

"_Maybe it's because of the fact that the tiger was still stronger by that time… She almost destroyed the village. She was possessed. The tiger was really controlling the girl… She was a girl borne of an elite family, really have super strength."_

"_She even killed her parents and her friends… But she died a few days after…"_

_End of Flashback._

'_That would be dangerous if Sakura will be possessed. She's very strong.'_ Sasuke thought. _'There are five cases, 2 vessels were unknown since they lived in remote areas. Every vessels has super strength or if not, special abilities inherited from their elite clans.'_

'_The first died after hours, the second after a few days, the third, after 7 days and 5 hours. The two others were just reported. The difference of Sakura's case is that the spirit actually waited for the inner to get out, and it had been four days since the tiger entered her. She wasn't really destroying a city or whatsoever and was always sleeping. What will he do to her? What is that beast really planning? '_

Sasuke thought and studied the case of Sakura one by one, detail by detail. He glance at Sakura and-

"Sa-Sakura?" Sakura was out of sight.

'_Where is she?' _He panicked.

Was he really that preoccupied as to not be able to notice that her presence was already gone?

He went out and searched every corner, every possible place. He went out of the underground house and tried to look for her chakra.

He looked on his left and right. _'Not there…'_

Behind, in front. '_Nope. No signs.'_

Below? _'Where the hell is she?!' _

Did she went out by herself and tried to get some fresh air? '_No! She's too weak! Her chakra was drained!'_

He then remembered how Naruto was able to have immediate rememdy from his wounds because of the Kyuubi.

'_It's possible… But fresh air? I thought she don't have feelings.'_

"Arrgh!" He yelled in frustration. _'Now what?!'_

He ran jumped from branch to branch looking for any signs of her. He would sometimes stop to try to sense her chakra, but no use.

When he entered a clearing, he saw Neji carrying some fruits along with Kiba, Shikamaru were laying on the ground while Naruto has a deer on his back, ready to go.

Sasuke panted as he quickly approached Neji with a panicked face visible.

"Teme? Thought you're watching over Saku-"

"She's missing!" he cut him off.

"That's no good joke. She can't be-" Kiba said and then… "Missing? MiSsInG?! MISSING!" the fruits in his arms fell while the others have their mouth hanged open.

Kabuto smirked evilly at the scene in his sight. He also was mentally laughing his head off at Sasuke who didn't notice his very presence awhile ago.

He looked at the angel in his arms. _'I'll take you to where you really belong, Haruno Sakura…'_

He took a one last glance to where Sasuke and the others were a while ago before they split up to look for the missing girl then returned to where his master was expecting him.

TBC.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

I apologize to all Sasuke fans for he has shown silliness in this chapter…

Well…. Guess that's all. Maybe I'll be able to update this tomorrow… We have classes… Thanks for the Reviews and I hope that you would keep on reviewing!

Signing off…


	6. two halves of a whole

_I definitely don't own Naruto…. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Sakura…_

A girl woke up in the darkness of a room unfamiliar to her eyes.

Emerald orbs scanned the ceiling of a room guided by a small meager candlelight with sinister glow.

_Sakura…_

She blinked a few times as she tried to move her arms but the gravity would always pull her down…

On one swift move, though, she was able to sit down and found out that a giant mirror was situated just in front of her.

_Sakura…_

She stood up slowly and reached her hand out for the surface of the mirror with curiosity evident in her eyes.

The incessant beauty of the mirror tugged something in her… calling out a piece of her own sanity to unravel the aura of mendacity suffocating her every being.

As soon as her cold hand touched the still surface of the mirror, it started to ripple like disturbed water. She drew her hand away from the hideous mirror yet gave it a blank stare.

It became still again afterwards only to show a grinning girl who possesses the same face she has.

_Sakura…_

A small shudder erupted from her, almost invisible if not for their familiarity to each other.

"As expected… but I never thought you to be this bold."

The girl who shares the same face Sakura has smirked as soon as the wave of realization struck her with intensity.

She nodded then stared at Sakura with surprisingly soft eyes.

'_I feel hollow inside… Incomplete without you…' _She her gazed down for a moment and then, eyed her duplicate with determination visible in her emerald eyes.

'_We are two halves of a whole, whether you accept it or not, you are the missing piece in me as I am in you.' _She said, stepping out of the mirror.

"True, you are me and I am you, but once a glass of memory shatters, you can never retrieve it again as you can never put back the pieces of something that was once whole."

'_Yeah, but there will always be someone to pick up the pieces and even though I can never bring it back to its original, I can always hold the pieces together…' _

She stared at her dramatically.

'_To remind you of what you…we were once.'_

Sakura chuckled darkly.

"What I am once? Are you kidding me? I detest you! You're a curse and you don't know how relieved I am to be able to get rid of you once and for all! Can't you get it through your stupid thick head?! Get lost!" she said, crossing her hands over her chest.

She stared at her duplicate unbelievingly.

'_Sakura, do you… hate me that much?'_

"So much… I couldn't put words to describe it."

'_I never meant to cause you pain… you don't know how it hurts to see you so miserable.' _Inner Sakura said, her guilty eyes showed the pain now unknown to Sakura. She ignored it, though.

"You really want to help me out of my misery?"

'_I'll do anything!... you know I will.'_

"Then get the hell out of my life!" Sakura hissed.

'_But…'_

"I thought you'd do anything?"

'_Yeah but…'_

"Then do it. Go."

As soon as Sakura muttered the last word, gigantic glowing arms appeared from the forgotten mirror, enveloping the body of the girl in front of it.

'_Huh?!' _Inner Sakura's body jerked up in surprise. _'What's this?'_

"Hmm… You're really a stubborn fool." Sakura said, staring at her inner self blankly, yet inner Sakura smile despite herself.

'_Well, from whom could have I got it?' _Inner Sakura said. Sakura just gave her a dark glare as the arms started pulling her duplicate inside an unknown sanctuary.

'_I'll give you time to decide… It's either you let the light of our identity bind us together again or let yourself be eaten by the spirit who took your body without invitation.'_

Inner Sakura disappeared through the strong surface of the mirror.

'_It's now or never.'_

To be continued

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

Sorry if I wasn't been able to update soon…

Anyways, the idioms are courtesy of Mheanne. Arigato Guzaimasu one-chan!


	7. friend or fiend?

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open once again as she was brought back to reality…

_It's now or never…_

She blinked a few times as the words 'she' uttered repeated in her head over and over again.

She closed her eyes in disgust as her dream invaded her thoughts.

She shook her head and tried to take it off her mind.

Her hands moved upward to massage her aching temple when she found out that she was tied up in chakra strings covered by talismans of different kinds.

She stared at it with blank eyes despite her complicated position.

She let her eyes rest as her hands tested how tight the chakra strings are holding her.

Suddenly, her eyes widen, hearing the door creaked in its hinges.

Sakura met the intruder's unwavering look with her own piercing gaze, the yellow narrow slits of the legendary white tiger, Yukiyo, evident in the doors of her soul.

Light emitted from every candle the girl put to life as Sakura felt a suffocating feeling.

After a minute or so, the place was covered with the menace candlelight, revealing a girl who shares the same age as she.

By that time, the tiger deactivated itself as Sakura shot her gaze back to chakra strings and struggled upon it.

"That won't work hime-sama. Those are combined seals that prevents you from escaping and from the destruction you might cause." She said, pushing the door back to its original position.

Sakura ignored her, staring blankly at anywhere but the girl.

She scanned the room thoroughly.

She found out that no windows are around, only her, the girl, the candles and a bed just across her.

'_Damn…'_

She glared at the girl with a killer intent.

The girl looked back at Sakura, innocently giving her a questioning look.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked nonchalantly to her captor.

The girl put up a smile for Sakura, the king who can see through her…

A smile that had transcend the heaven and hell…

Who knows the wonders of life and the pains of death… A weary smile…

A smile she used to wear…

Her said captor did not answer her; instead she went out of the room.

Sakura did not mind at all… the truth is that she needs time to compose herslf…


	8. the pain

Naruto fell shakingly to his knees, the wide cerulean eyes clearly displayed shock and horror.

Naruto opened his mouth, and then closed it again as if he didn't want to believe what just happened.

-Correction… He can't believe that that happened…-

The others looked away to hide their own feelings of disappointment and sadness.

It hurts them to see the loudest ninja in Konoha like this.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a crest fallen face like there is no hope.

"Did… Did we lost her forever?... ne, Sasuke…. Tell me we didn't…"

Sasuke glared at him but looked away immediately.

It sent daggers in his heart to see his once optimistic friend this way… He already lost Sasuke once, he couldn't imagine how Naruto would cope with also the lost of Sakura.

Naruto stood up and charged at Sasuke. He clenched his fist on Sasuke's shirt and shouted through gritted teeth.

"SASUKE!!!"

Naruto fell on his knees again, dragging Sasuke with him.

He held unto Sasuke like he would also disappear if he let go.

Soon, Naruto's anger broke into sobs that rocked his body. Sasuke knew that they are Naruto's precious people. They are his only family.

Sasuke feels useless every time he fails to protect them and Sasuke knew Naruto's far from useless.

"Don't worry, Dobe… We didn't and we'll never loose her…"

Sasuke looked one last time at Naruto's quivering body from before he dashed into the forest.

He ignored the loud and worried calls of his friends and continued his journey; one thing in mind.

"I just know where to go."


	9. flashback

Sorry for updating soo late… I thank onii-chan fo helping me!!!!

I don't own Naruto, alright!

Well, here I go!!!

------------00000------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback:**_

_Sasuke walked carelessly along the dark, long paths he's taking, one thing running in his head, and that is to find'her' in case she gets lost. _

_Sasuke closed one eye in annoyance. He's never used in searching some lost stubborn girls when he can do his training. Besides, why do Orochimaru wanted to add people from elite clans? _

'_Stupid snake bastard.'_

_Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks once he saw a room he knows unfamiliar to his eyes. Its door was opened ajar. _

_He thought about something for awhile before walking towards the old oak door and opening it fully, revealing a room with weak candles to serve as light, though it only gave off dim light, his keen eyes got adjusted to it as soon as he step foot in the dusty room. _

_He observed the room fully. He saw a few scrolls, some weird objects and a map situated in an oak table in the center of the room. _

_Knowing Orochimaru, he activated his sharingan and gave a keen look at every corner. A smirk made its way to his lips as soon as his eye caught a glimpse og something hidden behind the wall. Its place was like a drawer._

_Sasuke pulled it and got a scroll with traces of blue-like chakra that seemed to have escaped._

"_I won't touch that, if I were you, Sasuke-kun." A voice said._

_Sasuke froze as Kabuto stepped out of the dark, as always, his middle finger was trying to fix his glasses. He had a cynical smirk as he approached the Uchiha._

"_And I don't think Orochimaru-sama would be thrilled to see you being nosy Sasuke-kun… Especially on things that can cause your life."_

_Sasuke tightened his grip on the scroll [if it's possible almost crushing it between its fingers._

"_Che, he wouldn't kill me… He still needs my body…" he replied._

_Sasuke suppressed a shudder as Kabuto gave an amused chuckle in place of his usual sadistic one. There was a certain gleam on his eyes that made Sasuke's hair stood on end. _

"_You really think you're special, don't you, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_I'm just stating the truth… Orochimaru needs my body," Sasuke retorted._

_Orochimaru-sama indeed need you for his next body… but you are not the only available one, you just happen to be from the Uchiha clan, so if you do something naughty Sasuke-kun, we could dispose you." Kabuto, then, leaned in to his ear. "Anyway, you're not really the only Uchiha left…"_

_**Pause of flashback…**_

"Che, now I'm the only one left…" Sasuke said sarcastically before recollecting that event again as he jumped faster towards each branch.

_**Continuation…**_

_**[A/N; I just have to do that…hehehe**_

_Sasuke then activated his Sharingan if not for the sudden snake bastard's appearance._

"_Now Kabuto, you shouldn't scare Ssssssssasuke-kun… You wouldn't want my next vessel running away, won't you?" _

_Sasuke raised a brow. "I'm not coward."_

"_You're the one who's putting words in my mouth." He chuckled._

"_Just spit it out already." Sasuke said impatiently._

_Ne, Sasuke-kun, you should know your place by now…" Kabuto retorted slyly, menace dripping in every word._

"_Let him be for now, Kabuto… Let him enjoy first because the real fun is just about to start…" Orochimaru said as he put on his serious face and sat behind the oak table._

"_If you really want to know what that scroll once contained…" he paused._

'_Once?' Sasuke thought._

"_You need to do something for me in return."_

"_What do you mean?" Sasuke said._

"_Nothing's free, Sasuke-kun. Everything has its price."_

"_And what's your price, Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked glaring daggers._

"_You have to spy Konoha for me…"_

_Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Orochimaru's words were processed by his brains but he refused to believe it. He opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it back. He tried to regain his composure and asked, "Now what would you want to know about Konoha?"_

_Orochimaru stood and pace around with his hands on his back._

"_I have sources. It says that the white tiger, the spirit locked in that scroll 21 years ago, made its way towards Konoha's forests." He said, tasting his every word._

"_So what about it?"_

_Orochimaru gave Sasuke a knowing look before speaking with a voice that shows disappointment in losing something so… valuable._

"_21 years ago, I heard news about a powerful spirit which can be useful under my care."_

"_I stole it from the Land of Tea, but after 2 years, it got away… And I want to have it back."_

_**End of flashback…**_

_**TBC…..**_

_**--------------------------------000000000000000000000----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

I know it's only a flashback but it took time to finish it… Expect me to update after 2 days or so… or maybe earlier… It depends on my schedule…

What? I'm just a second year student… Ja!

Signing off


	10. curse

Disclaimer: I truly, sincerely don't own Naruto!!!

;P Anyway… here's the story…

-------------------------------00000000000000000000000---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Che." Sakura smirked tauntingly, "Too much for a weak girl, don't you think?" Sakura said when she suddenly felt a chakra signature in the shadows of the dim lighted room.

"You're far from weak, hime-sama… You just don't know it… even we can't grasp your real strength… not after some… happenings…"

Sakura's iris turned yellow and her pupils changed into slits.

"Che, why am I in Orochimaru's lair?" Sakura said more than asked after calming the raging spirit inside her.

"I see you didn't try eating using your mouth." came a feminine voice.

The shadows then revealed Kabuto, his glasses in between his fingers and with him is the ruby-eyed girl she met hours ago.

Sakura just gave her a bored stare when all of a sudden, a Sound nin came rushing inside the room.

"Nani?" the girl inquired.

"Ayame-san, your fiancée has arrived from his long-term mission." The sound nin delivered the message in between pants.

"Honto ni? (Really?)" Ayame asked with a child-like glee. "Lead him here immediately!"

(A/N: Guys, correct me if I'm wrong… doumo!)

"Hn. No need." A voice was heard as another set of candles lighted the room, allowing its occupants to have a better view of the newcomer.

"Sasuke-kuun!" Ayame exclaimed upon seeing her fiancée. She hurriedly approached him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't show your weakness, Aya."

Sasuke pushed her back but he only received a chuckle.

'_I knew it.' _Sasuke thought as he shifted his gaze to the bounded figure on the wall and finally landing on the untouched food.

"Stop acting, Sakura. You're tiring yourself."

Sakura raised a brow and muttered something as the strings that once held her disappeared from the view.

"I-Illusion?!"

Sakura rubbed her wrist to return the circulation back. She stood calmly but not after stuffing some cold bread in her mouth.

Finally gulping down the bread, she directed a gaze to Sasuke; muttering an "all that work for nothing."

She turned to face the ruby-eyed girl, and gave off a taunting sigh.

"I'm disappointed of you. You called me hime yet you can't give me an acceptable food to eat." She said, using a sarcastic tone.

She started walking towards the door. She was about to turn the knob so she can breathe some 'fresh' air outside…

When out of nowhere, a firm hand grasped on her arm therefore stopping her abruptly. Sakura ignored 'IT' and continued walking towards her destination, almost dragging 'IT' with her, but something as persistent as 'IT' wouldn't give up. Sakura got frustrated and gave 'IT' an annoyed look.

"Sasuke, I don't appreciate you hanging all over me like a LEECH."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but managed to say in his most nonchalant voice. "You're coming with me."

Without another word…

POOF!

They were gone but the ruby-eyed beauty wouldn't want to be left out by his fiancée.

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!"

POOF!

And a certain hentai wouldn't want to miss something.

"Ma (Well), shouldn't let the kids play with fire."--- (A/N: Guys, not so sure about that…)

POOF!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first thing that Sakura saw when the smoke cleared is the elegantly carved oak desk placed majestically in the dungeon-like room. Sakura's gaze traced the pattern of the desk to a figure occupying the seat behind it.

Sakura's nose twitched as a familiar scent entered her nostrils triggering something in her lymphatic system.

Sakura bored her hideous tiger-like eyes on the figure and hissed, "Orochimaru!"

The black lines on her body became more prominent and her nails grew longer and deadly sharp. Seeing this, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't stress yourself, Saku-hime-chan. You're only convincing me more than needed with such daring moves."

Orochimaru's own yellow snake-like eyes stared back on her.

Sasuke stiffened and felt the temperature drop as the two continued their staring contest.

"Don't show your weakness." Sasuke whispered now more to Sakura than to Ayame.

Sakura, or rather, an infuriated Yukiyo whipped his head to Sasuke's direction.

"**Don't tell me what to do, HUMAN!" **the legendary spirit snarled dangerously with the use of his inhuman tongue.

"But aren't you one?!" Ayame accused, her hands clenched at her side, shaking with anger. Kabuto placed his hand on Ayame's shoulder and grip it.

"Damire (Shut up) Ayame, you may never know what Orochimaru is capable of… I suggest that you stay still or your place may just well be snatched away from you…" Kabuto whispered with his sadistic smile in place. Ayame tried to suppress the urge to shudder but it did not stop the chills that it sent on her spine.

On the other side of the room, Orochimaru stood from his position but never once leaving his eyes on the person in front of him.

"Now, now Saku-chan, let's not be aggressive, can't we?" Orochimaru mock slyly. Before Yukiyo can even blink, Orochimaru snapped his fingers and on cue, a group of missing nins appeared and pushed him to the floor immobilizing him completely, and accidentally leaving Sakura to her consciousness.

Realizing this, Sakura tried getting away from their grip but her attempts were in vain when one of the Nins took out a chakra string and tied back her wrist as the other one injected her paralyzing serum from a special snake, leaving her body numb and motionless.

"You bastards, let go of me." Sakura growled.

Orochimaru watched with a satisfied smirk as the nins paid no heed on her insults. Orochimaru strode in front of Sakura and took a clamp of her hair, lifting her face. He stretched his neck, nearing his mouth in the crook of her neck, biting her there and then… just like what he did to doom Sasuke's life many years ago.

Orochimaru slowly moved away from her, leaving her with half-lidded eyes staring at nothing at all. That sadistic and satisfied smirk didn't leave his features.

He turned his eyes on Sasuke.

Snake-like eyes fell into pools of cold dark orbs. The intent of those cold eyes didn't seem disturb Orochimaru, though; he just ignored it and snapped his fingers which were clearly directed to Sasuke.

Sasuke got irritated but hid it behind his stoic expression, and even if he didn't want to do it, he approached Sakura anyway but not before glaring at Orochimaru, telling him he doesn't want to be given orders but that was just a cover up for the real reason.

He touched her delicate face, tilting it upwards to meet her eyes. Once he caught her eyes, she fell in the nightmare of the Mangekyu Sharingan, which is another level of Sharingan he had had upon killing his brother. (A/N: Am I… incorrect with the spelling?)

To be continued…

------------------------------------------000000000000000000000000-----------------------------------------

A/N:

I'm sorry if I update late than promised. I'll update as soon as I'm done. No more promises… ('cause it's always broken…)

Ma, I'll be off now… And pls…. Give some reviews… I'll really appreciate it!

Signing off…


	11. not alone

W2G……

Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own Naruto and guys, please be free to ask me.

-----------------------------------------------------------0000000000-------------------------------------------------

In a blink of an eye, the pink-haired teen found herself sitting in a place enveloped by darkness. Sasuke stood beside her, his left hand gripped her left shoulder tightly. She gave him a vacuous stare, and gazed around her with a knowing look.

Sakura's POV

I tried to scan the place, stopping abruptly as familiar faces made an unexpected scene in front of me… They were the people I wanted to protect all my life, the people dwelling in Konoha…

I watched it…

_A girl approached a boy, asking him to teach her how to properly hold a kunai. The boy gave a smile, and positioned her hands…_

I gave a contented sigh, seeing the two so sweet; I continued watching it, thinking Sasuke is not giving me as much pain as I thought he'd make me experience.

I cringed when Sasuke gripped my shoulder tighter, as if he's giving me a message I find hard to decipher. I turned to look at him and when he stared back, I involuntarily turned my eyes back.

_Once contented, the girl gave a soft smile, turning her head to the boy. She narrowed her eyes, stabbing the boy in the chest. His eyes widened in disbelief but before he lost catch of his breath, he muttered an 'I love you'. The girl ignored it until kunais flew, aiming at her. She fell motionlessly. The villagers came out with satisfied evil smirks in their faces, but afterwards, they came killing one another. _

My head throbbed as the scene flashed with great intensity. I know 'she's' in here, I can feel her presence… I cast my eyes down, not wanting to see some anymore but Sasuke lifted my face, daring me to look down again.

_Another scene went on in front of me, these made me feel uncomfortable. There were Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten and Hinata in front of my parents. Their bangs shadowed their eyes; evil smirks dwell in their faces. And there and then, in front of me, they killed my parents._

My eyes widened. Something in my heart ached. 'They were the ones who killed my parents!'

End of POV

Normal POV

Sasuke watched her with tranquility. He just had to follow that snake bastard but he swore that once the spirit came to comfort her, he'll let him do it. He glanced at his side, and saw someone who looks like Sakura approached the girl who was under the spell of his Mangekyou Sharingan. He stood on his ground, letting the girl do what she wants. Noting quietly that she was Sakura's inner self.

'_Orochimaru said to stuff her with things that will make her hate Konoha. That bastard didn't say anything about stopping anyone who comforts her.'_ Sasuke reasoned in his mind.

Sakura's POV

Unwanted tears cascaded down my face as warm arms locked me in a loving hug.

'_I-I swear I cannot bear seeing you like that anymore! I know you can't too!'_

"I-Inner… not no-"

'_Stop being hard-headed! You suffered enough!'_

She nodded her head, leaning to her touch. Her once vacuous face became softer. She looked around her, as images went inside her head without much effort. She just let it through, not having enough strength to stop it. She closed her eyes softly, feeling a hurtful pain shot in her very being. Tears didn't stop flowing.

"C-can… I get you back?"

"**You won't stand the pain, my lady."** A voice said. Yukiyo came into view and approached his lady, licking her on the cheek.

"**What you want means two souls in one body. You're too weak at the moment and in no condition to handle the pain."**

I can feel Sasuke listening, that firm stare was on us. I smiled softly.

"I will… I can… Please… L-let's do it…"

Inner Sakura hugged me tighter as I draw back my attention to the images in my head, which made me think if the place I wanted to be safe is the same place of chaos… and betrayal.

'_Finally… But I'm incomplete Sakura. Half of me is locked up in that scroll, but I'm still enough to unleash your true potential.' _

"Mmmmn… o……k" was all Sakura was able to say when she finally closed her eyes, drifting off to a world without Mangekyou Sharingan and Sasuke let her be.

----------------------------------------..-----------------------------

Sasuke went out of his trance, his eyes turning from bloody red to black onyx eyes. He caught Sakura's falling body before she hit the ground.

"Is it done, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru purred mockingly.

Sasuke nodded silently, carrying Sakura on his back. "I'll bring her to my room."

"Sasu-kun!" Ayame yelled from across the room, making Sasuke twitch.

"What?" Sasuke said, turning to look at the girl.

"Can't I come with you?"

"Iie.(No)"

"Demo-(but)"

"Iie. I'll go now and Aya?" Sasuke stated, calling the girl's attention.

"Yes Sasu-kun?"

"Don't call me that." He said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke reappeared in a room lighted by candles emitting sinister glow.

He laid Sakura on his bed, covering her with a warm comforter.

He sat down for a moment, looking at her face quietly. He gave a small smile, and turned to leave.

Her hand shot up, clutching the back of his shirt by the time his warmth and presence left. Using her strength, she pulled him next to her and enjoyed his warmth for a moment.

He decided not to leave. He lay next to her, enveloping her with comforting hands when he heard Sakura's whimpers…

TBC….

00

Review thanks corner:

kerapal bubbles- thanks for telling me about the spelling.

PrincessOfHeartsNYP- be free to ask always  
gap-djpuppyAdiji-Sensei

hitaki28

slavetothekeyboard

'GOTH Lolita27'

Babykat570

kattylin

Rose0404

melancholyblood

Dreamergirl92813

skopde

Not so sweet dream

PinstripedMadness

00

A/N:

Hint: Something magical will happen next chapter. Oh…. We'll hear Sakura's voice… mwuhahahaha….

Well… just update when I'm done… maybe until next week??? Hmmm…. I don't know… maybe earlier and if there are any suggestions, pls. tell me and I'll gladly consider!

Signing off…


	12. tribulation

Me: Kyaa.. gomen gomen… I got lost in the path of time!

Naruto: LIAR!

Me: (glare at Naruto.) Shut it!

Neruto: hehe..( sweadrop) never thought you're that scary. Anyway, Hinata, do the honors.

Hinata: H-hai. Kaoru masachika-chan doesn't own Naruto.

Me: Not to mention that I changed my mind… Let's just say that I want to… keep a secret first and go back to the hanging scene. ;P

--------------------;P-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They, once more, looked at the direction 'he' took.

-

-

-

-

"Let's report this to Hokage-sama." Neji muttered with his tranquil voice after composing himself.

Kiba nodded quietly as the whisper of autumn touched his ears… his being… Feeling the sadness of the south, he quickly took a run towards the trees into the place where he last saw his friend's face.

Shikamaru cast his eyes down, not wanting to seek peace from the azure blue sky… From the clouds he cherished. For the first time, his brain stopped working after dark possibilities entered his mind.

His legs were weak, his fist were clenched and his features showed… hopelessness as he followed his dear comrade and caught up afterwards, both were sharing grief, loss, agony, tribulation… leaving their friends who seemed to be glued on the ground, motionless with their eyes closed.

Neji soon opened his eyes, watching two of his companions in a far, far distance as they approached the house that stands in solitude; eyed the fruits and the body of a deer that laid forgotten and meaningless in the cold, hard ground and lastly, to his friend… Naruto, who stood quietly… his body trembling…

Despite himself, his eyes softened and a small smile was brought up to his face when Naruto opened his eyes that burned with hope and trust to Sasuke. Naruto turned to the Hyuuga prodigy, his face curled up with a wide grin, his arms stretched, with fingers in a thumbs-up.

"He won't let us down! He—We'll find Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!"

Neji offered a satisfied smirk as their fist made contact to each other.

----------------------;P----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?! Y-you—WHAT!?" Ino screamed, her eyes burning in fury as she tried to attack any of them but Hinata and Tenten was holding her back.

"How could you!!! Why did you let a traitor watch for her, YOU IDIOTS!!!" Tenten yelled at the ANBUs namely Naruto, who had his head down, Shikamaru, who never bother looking at the windows situated in the ceiling and Neji, who had his eyes staring blankly into space and Kiba, who found comfort in looking at the floor as she securely tied Ino's hand with chakra strings. She placed her hands on her hips, eying them one by one.

She turned to look at Ino and poked her on her forehead after noticing how she gave those shinobis a glare with intent to kill.

Ino stared at them one last time with teary eyes before finally breaking into hard cries. Hinata approached her, comforting her with her soft voice.

Tenten gave off a disapproving look at Ino, and then sat quietly beside Neji.

"What do we do now?" she asked, but her voice cracked a bit.

"We don't know where she is now…" Neji paused, removing a strand of hair from her face. "But I'm sure we'll find a way. We have to be patient, Tenten."

--------------;P----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here, ANBU team 7 captain Sai?" Neji asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hmmm… Maybe because Tsunade-sama sent us to get your report." Sai raised his brow. "And may I ask, what are you girls doing here?"

Tenten, who was beside Neji, raised a brow; Hinata looked up from the scroll she's reading while Ino put her head in sight from the bathroom, after trying to clean herself.

"Well, Hokage-sama gave us a vacation." Ino said.

Flashback:

_The girls were trying to stop the grins that were making up its way to their faces as the Hokage read their written report quietly, filling the room with a satisfying essence which is same as the North's glee._

"_I am…" Tsunade paused, trying to get the right and correct words from her mouth. "more than satisfied with your complete and perfect work._

"_And?" the girls said in unison as if expecting the Hokage to say something. _

_Tsunade closed her eyes, rubbing her temple at the same time._

"_And I'm going to give you a vacation for your wonderful work…"_

_They squealed at the same time. Tenten took a step towards the Hokage._

"_Hokage-sama, can we ask Haruno Sakura to join us?"_

_Tsunade set her eyes on everything but them, trying to escape their questioning looks._

"_She… already went to… the land of moon with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and… Sasuke."_

"_SASUKE?!" They said in chorus once again but with different expressions. Ino jumped in excitement and glee (but not for herself), Tenten had a look of an annoyed ladywhile remained calm. _

"_But there is a problem…"_

End of Flashback.

"And that was when we learned about it… AND I thought that you took care of-" Ino paused, looking around with widened eyes. "Hi-Hinata?"

"Hmm?" Hinata asked, raising her eyes from the scroll she's been reading to the angry and sad face of her blonde friend.

"Where in the world are they!!!?" she screamed.

"Oh! Neji-nii-san, Ten-chan and Sai-san? Hey went out a minute ago. Nii-san said he'll just ask Tenten, but right now, he wanted to talk to Sai-san."

"Whaaaat?!"

"Where's Naruto and Kiba?"

"Hunting food to eat."

"How about the old lady and her granddaughter and servants."

"Visited a garden, also a graveyard to pray for souls."

"Shika-kun?"

"Other room, across this room." Hinata said as Ino dashed to the next room.

"Shikaaa!" Ino yelled, entering the said room. (A/N: Such a mood wing don't you think… Anyway, ride on the flow of my story;P)

"Troublesome…" Shikamru Nara said, opening one eye. "They said that if you keep your tongue a prisoner and your body will gang free but in Ino's case, there's no need for the tongue to be a prisoner."

Ino glared at the face of the innocent, clueless genius (A/N: Does it make any sense?) and hid her eyes in the shadow, giving off a quiet whimper.

'This is such a drag… Ino and her mood wings…' Shikamaru sighed.

"How could you say such insult? Tell me…" Ino faced him, as he gulped mentally.

"If you were explaining what an important thing, only to see your listeners gone and your love of life told you an insult-" Ino paused when two strong arms enveloped her fragile body.

"-And your best friend's location is unknown… Shika-kun…" she sobbed. "S-Sakura!-"

"Is going to be alright… Uchiha promised that and an Uchiha never… breaks his promise." Shikamaru smiled a bit when Ino's face lightened up.

Ino offered a small smile, responding to his sudden contact. Closing her eyes, she smiled and whispered in a soft, soft voice: "You're right. Saku will be alright."

Shikamaru smiled more while Ino buried her face further to his chest… Right then, they let silence envelope them, enjoying it at the same time.

--------------;P----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she's okay now?" Tenten asked worriedly when the noise suddenly and miraculously died down.

"I don't care." Neji simply said.

Tenten glared at him. "Well, If you didn't drag me, she won't be like that!"

"Tenten, you talk too much." Neji said in a calm and annoyed voice.

"Why you-"

"Gomen, okay?" Neji said out of the blue.

"Hmmm… Beautiful might have been knocked out or she simply fainted." Sai said sarcastically.

"Hn. Betsuni. Sakura is currently missing, as well as Sasuke. He told us he know where to go and we are currently waiting for him."

Sai gave a small nod. "Hokage-sama is currently having meeting with the kazekage. Here's the scroll."

With that Sai gave the scroll from the Hokage while Neji gave his written report to Sai, ready to be delivered.

--------------;P----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: kk, done.

Next chappie will be… back to Sakura and Sasuke…

I'll be quite busy so… I won't be able to update soon… gomen.

Signing off… ;P


	13. a deal of es

Disclaimer: I so don't own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------00

"Onegai!(please!), grant my request, Orochimaru-sama! It's a one damn year-long mission! I want to secure the future of my clan! Please… grant this request." Ayame plead her eyes glassy with tears.

"I believe I cannot do that Ayame-dono, you sstill have ssixteen monthss to pay before your requesst will be granted. Before that, you have to reach your clan'ss bloodline'ss fullesst potential which iss the third sstage and ass far ass I know, you reached the ssecond sstage only…" Orochimaru said, a sorry façade evident on his pale, pale face.

"But-"

"I'm not done speaking… As you know, missions is more important than such things and besides?"

Ayame looked up, brushing her tears away with the back of her hands, a questioning look on her flawless face. Her mouth opened, releasing a loud 'huh?' that made the snake sannin chuckle darkly.

"Besides, don't you want Sasuke to feel the need, the obsession of you? Don't you like him to feel like a gaping hole must be completed through you?"

Hearing this, Ayame's tears stopped from trickling down her face as she tried to suppress the smile caused by a sudden realization. She tried to keep her calm façade.

"Very well, I can do nothing…" she said turning her back on him, a smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"Stay for a while." Orochimaru ordered, his eyes sparkling as if hinting something which Ayame find hard to decipher.

"Aa."

-----------------------------------------------------------00

Water poured from the shower, making smooth and feather light contacts on his perfect face, washing off even the tiniest evidence of his trainings and… feelings of disturbances…

He placed his palms on the wall facing him, touching the cold tiles and leaned his head down, making his dark locks frame his pale face.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the soft splitter-splatter of the droplets. 

As soon as the water's pace became uneven and faster, thoughts invaded his mind like a raging river.

'If… I didn't pursued on that damned scroll, will this happen?'

'More importantly, will she risk taking out her inner soul if I wasn't co-'

He stopped with an exigent need when he heard a loud whimper outside, in his own room no less.

He turned the shower off, quickly putting on a hakama. His was a matching light blue and black hakama. After that, he put on a dark blue robe to complete his night attire.

He opened the bathroom door, and leaned on the door post when he saw her still sleeping heavily, a smirk etched in his features.

'She must be dreaming, then.' He thought.

He stood there for a little while, scrutinizing her sleeping form. He smirked.

'This is the third time I saw her so defenseless.'

'Sound nins can be fashionable at times.' He added, seeing that her dress changed from her usual red dress to a black one.

It was a black qipao, a body-hugging one-piece dress. It was high-necked sleeveless dress that has a slit running from her upper thigh to her knees. The left side of it was uniquely designed with a dragon which ran around a vine-like design. Her hair was raised in a bun that was arranged with chopstick-like hair accessory, her bangs were hanging loosely down her face, framing it.

After studying her from afar, he started moving towards a couch that looks like where Sakura was currently sitting… or rather, sleeping at and sat on it. He rested his elbow on the right arm rest, putting the back of his hand under his chin, his eyes never leaving her.

'If Itachi… did not murder our clan… If I wasn't an avenger… and if I didn't go under Orochimaru's power… Will I be able to watch her blossom beautifully… perfectly as she is now? Will I know how she became strong in the first place?'

Sasuke then shook his head, obviously trying to put unneeded thoughts…

_Flashback:_

_Naruto stared at Sasuke with a crest fallen face like there is no hope._

"_Did… Did we lost her forever?... ne, Sasuke…. Tell me we didn't…"_

_Sasuke glared at him but looked away immediately._

_It sent daggers in his heart to see his once optimistic friend this way… He already lost Sasuke once, he couldn't imagine how Naruto would cope with also the lost of Sakura._

_Naruto stood up and charged at Sasuke. He clenched his fist on Sasuke's shirt and shouted through gritted teeth._

"_SASUKE!!!"_

_Naruto fell on his knees again, dragging Sasuke with him._

_He held unto Sasuke like he would also disappear if he let go._

_Soon, Naruto's anger broke into sobs that rocked his body. Sasuke knew that they are Naruto's precious people. They are his only family._

_Sasuke feels useless every time he fails to protect them and Sasuke knew Naruto's far from useless._

"_Don't worry, Dobe… We didn't and we'll never loose her…"_

_End of flashback…_

His face became hard when he suddenly remembered what he said to Naruto. He closed his eyes in deep thinking…

'For now, all I have to worry about is how to tell Sakura and how to escape from this hell.' He thought, as a glare that became evident on his face intensified every minute that passes. 'I can't loose anything again…'

Sakura's POV

I shuddered slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable. I felt that someone is staring at me… so intense…'

I squinted shut my eyes more when a hurtful feeling spread by the side of my neck. I quickly shot my hand on it, grasping it as the pain grew.

I slowly fell down from where I was sitting and waited for the hard ground to add the pain but a hand pulled my arm, preventing me from it.

I looked up to see my… savior and saw the least expected one. Above my kneeling figure, Sasuke towered over me, grasping my arm using his hands.

End of POV

"Sakura, stand up." Sasuke said in the most uncaring, apathetic way.

Sakura just raised a brow, but followed anyway.

"I want you to look at my eyes." Sasuke ordered once Sakura stood up and was already sitting on the couch. His hands were both on the arm rest, caging her.

"Go away. You'll stuff me with those stupid images." Sakura said, using the same tone he used, boring her dull emerald eyes at anywhere but him.

"Sakura, listen to me. Look at my eyes." He repeated, as he tilted her chin to look at him.

Sasuke's eyes turned from black to blood red. Sakura's world twirled into a world she wanted to despise so much…

She then found herself in a garden full with blossoms, in front of Sasuke…

"Where am I? Are you going to make me watch a scene of trust and betrayal?"

"No. I want to talk to you in… private where it takes only seconds on reality."

"Spill then."

"Sakura, I will tell you this once. We are going to escape whenever possible… That's if you agree with me and deal with me."

"How sure am I you're not lying… that you are the real Sasuke not an illusion?"

"Sakura, I don't have time for that. Now, do you want to escape or not."

"I want to, if you are willing to deal with me too."

"I am-"

Sasuke wasn't been able to finish his sentence when a pain shot through his body, the source being his neck. He closed an eye as a reaction. Symbols by then started spreading. He looked at Sakura under him who was also panting in pain, her condition not far from his.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked, her sweat dripping down her face.

"He wanted us on his place."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru…"

"Why would… pant… he… pant… want us?" 

"I don't know." Sasuke said, finally collecting himself as the symbols started going away. He approached the door quietly, waiting for her to follow but she never did.

When he looked at her, he saw her on her knees. He gave off a sigh, understanding her position.

He sighed, going by her side and carrying her bridal style which earned him a startled 'aaah!' from her. He clasped his hands together and did hand signs and in a poof of smoke, they disappeared only to reappear in a familiar room.

"Ah. Sasuke-kun, Saku-hime-chan, you've finally arrived." A voice said.

"Sasuke-kun…" Another said, but in that voice, sadness drip in every letter. The voice was the familiar voice of a friend that's why he turned on her direction.

"What happened?"

A smile…

TBC

----------------------------------------00

There…

Signing off…


	14. what's this feeling?

Standard disclaimer applied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------00----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't feel any emotions…_

_I can't unless inner Sakura is active or if Naruto or Hinata is around…_

_But… Why do I feel miserable? Why do I feel what I felt when he left me unconscious years ago?_

_Why?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------9------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke looked at the girl in his arms, then turned his attention to the man he was under.

"What happened now?" he said with much authority, making the 'snake' chuckle with sinister aura. This made Sasuke's glare intensify.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in the corner of her eyes and she felt like something is squeezing her heart in the inside …. specially with Ayame hugging him, grasping him like a life support and him with his hands on her small shoulders and despite her… concerned and sensitive self (A/N: should I say jealous? Nah…), thought quietly that, _"He's provoking Sasuke-kun."_

"You should ask your fiancée, and in the meantime," One corner of Orochimaru's lip raised, a mocking stare directed towards Sakura, "I suggest you accompany her to her room tonight."

"And why should I do that?"

"Aw… Don't be harsh… Wouldn't you want to comfort your fiancée in her… soon to be… year-long lost…?" Orochimaru said, his eyes never leaving the pink-haired beauty as she clenched her fists with her eyes facing her side in disgust.

"Hn. She's not that weak. I have known her enough." Sasuke countered coolly. Sakura's eyebrows went downward upon hearing his statement, her eyes flicking from glassy green to furious goldeneyes.

"But you must because I say so." Orochimaru said triumphantly.

Sasuke glared at him for the last time, then faced the quiet girl who seemed to be glued on the floor by the door where they appeared before Sasuke was tackled by his _'fiancée'. _

'_What's wrong with Sakura?' _he asked himself upon seeing Sakura's blank, unfocused gaze and tightly closed fists. _'She seems quiet around Orochimaru now…'_

"Now Sasuke-kun, please go now. Ayame-dono only has a little time left before she leaves."

"Whatever." Sasuke said, as Ayame made her way towards the door. He followed suite but not after stopping in front of Sakura.

"Will you be alright?"

"I… will…" she said using a very hard voice.

Sasuke raised a perfect brow, then put his left hand on her left shoulder in a matter of seconds then went outside with Ayame.

As soon as Sasuke and his fiancée were nowhere to be found, Sakura looked up from her dream-like trance. Her eyes were furious yellow tiger eyes, her hands clenched at her side and her face were covered by lines which resembled whiskers. She glared a glare that can prove that glares could kill…

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? YOU'RE NOT ONLY PROVOKING SASUKE, BUT YOU'RE PROVOKING ME AS WELL! YOU'RE SUCH A LOW-LIFE!" she roared as sakura petal-like solid black silhouette erupted from Orochimaru's bite mark ON her left shoulder. (A/N: talk about Sasuke's flame-like ones and Kimimaro's uh… lines.)

"Whatever are you talking about, Saku-hime-chan?"

"Don't talk like an innocent child, Orochimaru. It doesn't fit you well enough." Was Sakura's cold response.

Orochimaru could only let out a small amused chuckle on her little, should he say, compliment?

"I am pretty sure you did not call me for the lone purpose to incite, now do you?" Sakura said, letting him slip away but her eyes were still the unwavering yellow eyes.

"Oh, yes. Before I forget to say." He said in realization as his hands moved in his table drawers. He smiled in content as his hands touched a scroll containing all his intentions. "As a newbie in the Land of Sound,"

Sakura's eye twitched.

"I want to you to prove your worth,"

"Now what do you mean by that?" Sakura shot at Orochimaru in the most tranquil way.

"Easy, hime-sama. As I was saying, you are to be involved in a mission with Sasuke," he paused, "That's why you don't have to be jealous of Ayame. You were to spend ample time with Sasuke-kun for a couple of days…"

Sakura, in response, furrowed her forehead in confusion.

"Wakarimasen. (I don't understand.)"

"Saku-hime-sama, you're to be involved in a mission. I bet Sasuke-kun can explain to you tomorrow morning, as of now, take this scroll and sleep… You'll be needing it."

"Betsuni(Whatever)" Sakura turned to leave but paused as her hand made contact on the door knob, "By the way, where am I suppose to sleep?"

"Oh that?" Orochimaru asked sheepishly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)(-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Mission?' _Sakura wondered. _'Could it be the right time to escape? No one will know unless… There's a spy. But it would be good, I can send messages to Tsunade-shishou while on mission.'_

Sakura then shifted comfortably in Sasuke's bed, her arms laid behind her head. She then closed her eyes.

"Sasuke."

"Hn. You're awake."

"Uh-huh. The bastard said something about a mission. What do you think?"

Sasuke leaned in the door and locked it. After that, he did a few hand seals to prevent any spies from hearing the conversation, and this time, they will have all the time they needed to have.

"I guess that this mission will give a somewhat advantage. We can send summoned creatures to give messages to people who can give help."

"That's what I've been thinking." Sakura said, sitting up as Sasuke went over and took the scroll from his bedside table. He read it and as he went through it, his mouth twitched into a smirk.

"An advantage indeed."

"What does it say?"

"We have to fetch someone. A boy who… seeks power."

"Now is it, or is it not a déjà vu?" Sakura said in wonder. Her eyes then wandered on the last Uchiha, and a small taint of red crept on her pale cheeks. She raised her hands and cupped her face to cover it as her emerald orbs sparkled, not leaving Sasuke's form.

Now that she had the chance, her eyes stayed glued on his form. The light in the candles gave him a lovely glow, his face more mature and his lips were pushed in a charming smirk. Her eyebrows furrowed and she forced herself to stay collected.

"Sakura, are you feeling unwell?"

"Huh? No." she replied, her eyes taking interest on the floor.

'_What the hell is happening? It's occurring again… But how could I feel such emotion when the needed materials are not around?' _

'_**You became stronger, my lady. You were strong enough to activate the last pieces of emotions left.'**_

'_You mean Tsunade-shishou didn't remove Inner fully?'_

Yukiyo nodded. _**'Hai. If she removed Inner Sakura fully, you wouldn't be alive. Those served as life support for you.'**_

'_Wakarimashta. (I understand)'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)(---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke turned to look at his companion. His sharp charcoal orbs scrutinized her dazed feature.

'_Perhaps I should leave her with her little talk with the demon inside her.' _Sasuke thought as he placed the scroll on top of the bedside table, then laid on his bed which was big enough for two people. He closed his eyes and drifted to a light sleep, a sleep where a man is still conscious to his surroundings but resting at the same time. (A/N: That's not made up, I do that)

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)(---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura became conscious again, her eyebrows furrowed once more when she saw the Uchiha sleeping beside her.

'_Must've been tired.' _Sakura thought as a small smile graced for her lips, her small, petite hand removing a stray of dark locks that covered his face.

She peck on his forehead, and laid down on her side.

"Oyasumi Nasai. ( Good night)" She whispered as she drifted to dreamland.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)(---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A smile erupted from his face. "Hai. Sleep well, Sakura."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)(---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Sorry for the late update… I was sooo busy and my original work got deleted

Sorry about that

Signing off,

Pure-cerulean


	15. Yuan Taede

Standard disclaimer applied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It wouldn't be easy to enter such powerful village." Her eyebrows met in rage. "We must be careful about entering the hidden cloud village."

Her eyes looked in front, it wandered aimlessly until it reached a hopping form. She studied how 'it' leaped from tree to tree, landing grace- OKAY STOP!

"I have a mission. I must focus."

THUD

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out, looking at the fallen teen who collided with his back. "What are you doing?"

"Nande monaii(Nothing)" Sakura said staring at him with blank eyes. "I've been thinking."

"Here." Sasuke offered his hand.

"Iie(no) I can stand by myself." She said, slapping his cold hands away.

Sasuke only shrugged at her peculiar attitude.

"We're going to be in the borders of the lightning country in approximately 2 hours." Sasuke concluded upon checking their distance

"Wakarimashta." She said nodding.

"Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What does it say?" Tenten asked Neji after he kept the scroll inside his pouch.

"Sakura's situation seemed essential in many countries destruction. The scroll said that Konoha's Jounins and a few ANBUs were scattered around Konoha's country alliances. A few spies were also sent to gather information in enemy bases, especially Oto."

"Sou ka(I see)" Tenten nodded. She slowly opened the door of Shimakamaru's room to find both asleep. Ino's head was contently laying on top of Shikamaru's shoulder while Nara held her close to him.

"Are you going to stand there until fate decides to leave you miserable?"

Tenten let off a quiet 'sshhh' with her right index finger over her mouth, indicating silence. She chuckled noiselessly as she let him see the scene. Neji smirked at the scene unfolded.

'_So that's why the noise died down…' _Neji thought. _'Shikamaru sure knows how to shut the girl up.'_

"Ahem." Tenten suddenly faked cough which made the 'couple' wake up from their contented slumber.

"Uh… Morning already?" Ino said in a lady like manner, and managed to stifle her yawn by covering her mouth.

"Yeah, Mrs. Nara." Tenten mocked, making the blonde beauty blush tenfold.

"Shut up! I'm still angry at you." Yamanaka Ino replied in a snobbish tone, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh Ino I'm so sorry!" Tenten pouted then glared at his 'boyfriend'. "I will be with you if not for a Mr. oh-I-know-it-all who dragged me in a business that I'm not supposed to be in!"

"Honto ni?(Really?)" Ino suddenly brightened up. "Demo—Sakura…"

"Tenten approached the sad girl and gave her a warm hug. "Don't worry… Everything will be alright." She assured.

"This is such a drag…" Shikamaru yawned and was about to drift off to dreamland—

POOF

--But a Jounin suddenly appeared out of nowhere, panting hard.

"Another order from hokage-sama," he said, dropping on one knee and bowing in respect. "ANBUs currently staying with Neji-sama must stay in the borders of… the lightning country."

He continued, "Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke have been spotted leaving Oto towards the lightning country's direction."

"How sure are the witnesses?" Neji inquired.

"98.97 , Neji-sama. Hokage-sama said that you guard the borders and give hints to Haruno Sakura for further plans. The ship towards the location will leave tomorrow at dawn, 1 hour before the sun rises."

POOF

"Tenten, Yamanaka, Nara." Neji called.

"Hai?"

"Get your things and food ready for the departure tomorrow morning. Inform the others."

"Hai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00

A few meters outside the Hidden cloud village

10:30 am

Sasuke and Sakura stood on a hill top, their eyes scanning the area as they patiently waited for Yuan Taede to arrive. In a matter of minutes, their trained senses kicked in and hid amongst the trees to make sure who the intruder is. Moments later, a young, good-looking boy, approximately 12-14 years old appeared, hands on his pockets.

Sasuke nodded at Sakura and when she was about to let her guard down and meet the boy, smoke emerged from a small distance from the boy. As the smoke cleared, a young girl about his age revealed herself, her purple glassy eyes formed tears in its corners as she approached the boy. The boy only raised a brow as the girl hugged his arm but did nothing to stop her.

"I thought we talked about this already, ne, Li Fei?"

"Yu-Yuan-kun! I heard the news this morning! You can't join them! They're evil!"

"Is that why you wanted to stop me? To stop their already strong forces from increasing its number?" The boy said coolly, but his eyes showed disappointment.

"I-Iie! How could you say that… Uh… That was one, but that is because I care for you! And because…" Her eyes softened, her voice turned into whisper…

"_because… I love you…" _she said in a very small voice.

Yuan's lips pushed itself into a smirk and pretended not to hear it.

"What was that?" Yuan asked.

Sakura smiled despite herself, her hands held the tree branch in anticipation and—

_Crack._

"_Sakura!"_ Sasuke whispered with an annoyed voice. "_Be quiet."_

"Hai. Gomen." She whispered back.

Li Fei shook her head. "Are you still going to… go there?"

"I made up my mind."

"Can't I change that?"

"No." he said in the most uncaring, unfaltering way. "Go to your house and stay there. Don't trouble me anymore, Li Fei, I've got business to attend to."

"I-I'm sorry." She said as tears cascaded down her face, then run away. Yuan only raised a brow, and shook his head in strong disappointment. "They're all the same."

"Yuan Taede?"

Yuan moved his silver eyes to see the newcomers. He turned fully upon recognizing the rope-like thing behind Sasuke.

"Ah… Should we go now?"

Sakura looked at the sun cheerfully shinning above them.

"No. Not yet."

"Sakura, we have to go. Now."

"No." she said stubbornly. "I will eat decent food today. Not dungeon food, not forest food. And besides," she paused, tearing her gaze from the sun to Sasuke, "How will we know if there are comrades out there, waiting for us. We must enter the village, Sasuke. It's not like we can't use genjutsu to cover our identity."

"Hn. Whatever."

-

-

-

-

In the ship traveling the oceans, one kilometer away from the lightning country.

4 pm

"No Tenten. This is mission."

"Yes, Neji. We're on vacation. We're not even ANBUs, we're jounins. We're medic nins and we want to eat a thing called FOOD!" Tenten said in the most obstinate way. "Besides, what about Hinata. She's a heiress that is supposed to be feed well."

"I'm actually alrig--" Hinata paused as Tenten gave her silent glares, making her sweat drop. "Uh… I want to eat steak tonight, Neji-nii-san."

Neji glared at Tenten then turned to Hinata.

"Alright but I will accompany you. We never know if there is someone from that village who wants to abduct you, Hinata-sama. Might as well see the Hidden cloud village." He said, and after a final glare directed towards Tenten, he went to see Naruto and Shikamaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00

Hidden cloud village

6:30 pm

"Mmmm." She murmured, stuffing a lavish meat on her mouth, her temporary brown hair moving with her as she reached for the cinnamon roll situated at the center of the round table.

Sasuke stared amusingly at his companion while the younger had his eyebrows move in a confused manner.

"Geez. Why is your girlfriend so unlady-like? Li Fei gets a year-long lecture if she acts like that." He whispered to Sasuke, leaning towards him in sideways.

"Don't be stupid, Sakura is not my girlfriend." Sasuke whispered back, maintaining his good posture.

"Is that so? My apologies." Yuan said, stuffing another piece of meat. "Demo… Why are you blushing there, huh, Uchiha-san?"

"I'm not." Sasuke said in a tranquil voice, and tilted his head downwards which successfully hid the said 'blush' but didn't looked too suspicious.

"You seem close to this Li Fei. Is she your girlfriend?" Sasuke said as he finished chewing a piece of meat.

"Iie. Her family and my clan holds a close bond and we kinda grew up together. I don't know but I'm not sure if she just befriends me because of my looks and fame or because I'm… me." He whispered the last part.

_I don't know but I'm not sure if she just befriends me because of my looks and fame or because I'm… me._

Sasuke took one last look at Yuan and then, stared at the preoccupied brown-haired kunoichi.

'_I hope not…' _Sasuke thought, as the first possibility swirled in his thoughts… _'Because I… think I'm growing fond of her.'_

'_Because of my looks and fame'_

-

-

-

-

Hidden cloud village's streets

6:55 pm

"Hmmm… I haven't ate such delicious meal before. If I was only able to savor its taste longer." Tenten said, directing yet another glare at Neji.

"Stop it, Tenten. We must act quick."

"WHAT-E-VER." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Ano, stop your fight already."

"Oh, we're not fighting don't worry."

"Yeah. Don't worry about them. That's just the traditional lover's quarrel." Ino chuckled.

"Oh."

"Shut up INO! You should watch—hey. I think it's Sakura!" Tenten said, and pointed at their Rosette haired friend who just dispelled a genjutsu a while ago and was currently walking cautiously along the dark alleys of the street with two others.

"Let's follow them!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00

Signing off

Pure-cerulean


	16. True love?

Standard disclaimer applied…

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

Dark alleys of hidden cloud village

10:30 pm

KWISHUSH!

Onyx orbs looked from east to west, north and finally, at northwest where his eyes stopped. His orbs switched dangerously from black to blood red and finally to black once more. Shaking his head mentally, he turned his head at the sound of Sakura's voice, saying a quiet, and cold 'Sasuke'.

He nodded his head at her, telling through his eyes that 'they truly are there', behind those leafy bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Yuan suddenly asked cautiously, getting in a fighting stance. "Is there someone following us?"

'_That dobe_,' Sasuke thought, '_he can hide his chakra perfectly but is still clumsy.'_

"We did. Now don't be too noisy _and _nosy and keep your normal self. They might know that we noticed them." Sakura quickly and calmly aided, stealing a glance at Sasuke who nodded in approval. She then started walking towards the darker parts of the alley.

Sasuke then furrowed his eyebrows. Sakura shot him a questioning look upon noticing his small movement.

'_They found us.' _Sasuke mouthed to her.

'_Who?'_

'_Sound nins.'_

"Tsk. I thought we lost them." Sakura said annoyingly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Lost who?" Yuan asked.

"Uh… some ninjas." Yuan then shrugged, then followed Sakura.

"Hn. I knew it; you shouldn't have deactivated the genjutsu, you obstinate woman." Sasuke accused coldly, following them in the process.

"I really don't care. It's not a matter of hair color. It's a matter of good planning. And as a leader, you should've thought of at least a small plan, ya' know."she raised her arms behind her head and rested it there, unconsciously teasing him. "Besides," she looked directly at his eyes, a smirk playing at her lips.

"It's not like we're running away from something or actually escaping already. Remember the plan?" Her lips rose higher at the side, "we can loose them anyway, you idiot."

"Stop saying that, you obstinate woman." Sasuke coldly retorted,lifting a brow. Sakura could only chuckle mockingly at him.

"Gomen(Sorry) I totally forgot that you're our batch's rookie, ne idiot genius?"

"Eh? You were a rookie, Uchiha-san?" Yuan suddenly asked, looking at them in the corner of his eyes.

"Are you?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of." Yuan faced the other direction slightly; a tint of pink adorned his cheeks as he rubbed his chin. Sakura raised a brow at his sudden reaction upon facing her. He sighed and said, "Well, yes."

"I graduated 9 months ago."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement.

"Tell me about your clan, Taede." Sasuke demanded.

True, he's not the type of person to ask such, but there is something that pushed him on asking the question. Maybe one concrete reason to be said-out-loud is he's curious about this unheard clan.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

Bushes

10:55 pm

"Baka!" Neji hissed, smacking him in the head.

"Ita! (Ouch) What's that for, you Ja-ku?! (Jerk)"Naruto whispered angrily, a hand curing his aching head. "I don't see why we have to spy them. It's not like there are sound nins watching them."

"There is, Naruto-kun. 5 ninjas positioned west, 1 and a half kilometers away from Sakura-chan and unknown but familiar companions." Hinata said her byakugan activated as her eyes shot from Sakura's group and the sound nins eying them. She was also trying to figure who those persons were, but the chakra signature was very familiar (A/N: Sasuke haven't removed his genjutsu yet, and familiar because it's been years since Hinata saw his chakra signature.)

"Eh? I wonder why there are sound nins here."

"For once use your head, Naruto. Now move. They might get out of sight."

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

11:05

"Can we sleep?" Yuan asked tiredly while rubbing his eyes. Sakura caught his hands and put them on his side.

"Don't. It will get irritated." Came Sakura's reply. Yuan nodded his head and proceeded on stifling his yawn with his hand.

"You're tired already?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Uh… Yeah. Before I met up with you guys, the village celebrated an annual festival and my family, the main one at that, participated in many formal activities. Before that, I was in a week-long B-ranked mission and when I came back 13 hours before the start of the festival, I prepared something for the engagement of my sister." Yuan explained.

"How old are you?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"12 years and 9 months."

"Sou ka (I see)" Sakura said. She turned to look at Sasuke then, at the quiet mention of her name.

"Let's get to the nearest forest. We must prepare for a certain… ritual." Sasuke ordered, pointing at the mark by the curve of Yuan's neck.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

"And here I thought they'll be staying at a hotel." Shikamaru said grumpily.

"Shut up and move." Ino whispered.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

"Get inside." Sasuke ordered, pointing at the human-sized container [box.

"What's that for?" Yuan asked as he followed the 'order' from Sasuke.

"Get. Inside." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "Get in so we could finish early."

"Uh… sure." Yuan said, a little bothered by Sasuke's impatience.

"Don't worry, he's just moody. It happens more often that not." Sakura stated, appearing from the bushes.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

"I didn't sense her come." Naruto whispered from the tree branch.

"Um… The sound nins are not around anymore." Hinata said, running her eyes around.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

"Did you do it?" Sasuke asked, closing the box and putting seals here and there.

"Yeah. I lost them."

"Good. Now help me with this seals."

"Whatever you say, your highness."

"Damire. (Shut up.)"

"Hai. Hai. (okay)"

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

"I think it's time. The boy is locked already." Shikamaru stated. Upon saying so, everyone jumped down, all landing gracefully in the cold ground.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

Sakura lifted her head from her work, nodding in acknowledgement as Ino, Hinata and Tenten rushed to her, hugging her like there's no forever. (Like there is. ;P)

"Saku! Are you okay?" "Did they hurt you?" What happened?" "Are they treating you like human?"

"Did you eat well?" "Did Sasuke left you?" "Did he take care of you?"

And so on and so forth. Sakura could only chuckle nervously, as they squeezed her with their embrace.

"Hinata-chan, Ino-pig, Ten-chan, it's nice to se-" Sakura stopped midsentence as pain shot through her body, she paused, breathing hard. Sasuke by instinct pushed the worried girls away and held Sakura close, asking what happened.

As Sakura opened her eyes, it revealed furious yellow tiger-like eyes.

"**SASUKE, CAGE HER TO THE GROUND. HER INNER IS AWAKENING. SHE MIGHT GET OUT OF CONROL, AND IF SHE DID I WILL TOO AND THAT IS TOO MUCH TOO RISK"** Yukiyo roared impatiently, panicking since Sakura and his chakra were already spilling all over. Sasuke looked weirdly at him. **"HURRY, HUMAN. CAGE HER WITH YOUR ARMS OR SOMETHING TO PREVENT HER FROM MOVING."**

This time, Sasuke nodded and laid Sakura face down on the ground as he held her arms at either side of her head, his legs tangling with hers. "Neji, Hinata, make a protective covering on the place to prevent sound nins from finding us. Naruto, Shikamaru, help me here. You girls stand by."

Sasuke casted one last glance at Yuan's back then turned all his chakra on his arms but not enough to hurt Sakura, all acted upon hearing the order. Yukiyo's spirit came into view as a translucent white tiger, its tail connected by Saklura's chest and in a soothing glow, she transformed into a beautiful woman with pale blue eyes. Sasuke lifted his gaze, and looked around him and noticed that no one is seeing Yulkiyo other than him.

He activated his Sharingan and eyed the spirit as she caressed Sakura's face whose eyes is turning from pale blue to yellow to emerald to black and from pale blue to black again.

"You're Yukiyo?"

"_Yes." _Came a gentle reply. _"I am the cursed princess, the white tiger."_

Her eyes softened, _"You have an hour before she totally loses control." _She chuckled miserably. _"What am I saying, she's losing control already."_

She shook her head, and then turned to Sasuke very seriously._ "This girl, she softened me. I never know why. That's why I want to save her from my curse. This happened to Say-ah, my second vessel. She died not in a few days but after 2 weeks. Using her strength, she have created gigantic lakes and destroyed remote forests and also almost destroyed the village. I cannot control her then, because her inner entered her once more. How I miss her, that Say-ah Haruno." _she chuckled once more at Sasuke's confused face.

"_Yes, Sakura's grandmother, his father's mother who left her child under her husband's care, seeing as she got pregnant at the tender age of 15."_

Her voice got dangerous. Sasuke has to struggle between helping Naruto and Shikamaru cage the squirming strong girl beneath them, and listening to this spirit.

"_But they killed her! He killed her shortly after she gained control!"_

"How did she gain control?"

"Gained what Sasuke?" Naruto asked confusingly as he struggled holding Sakura's feet in to place. Ino squinted one eye tiredly, as she tried draining Sakura's over exaggerated amount of chakra.

"Damire, Naruto. I'm talking to Yukiyo."

"_It was because of Hayate Haruno, her husband. A kiss with true love, so true I wanted to melt."_

"A-A kiss?" Sasuke shot his head towards the working person. "I don't know if that'll work, seeing that Sakura's boyfriend might not be one of them."

"_It doesn't… necessarily means… like… that… Sa-Sasuke, I said true love… Anyone… who loves her… truly… can… do that." _And in a blink of the eye, the spirit shot back to Sakura whose movements were getting stronger and stronger.

"True love?"

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

.''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''..''. .''.

Corny chapter…. Anyway, SORRY for the typographical errors. I saw them when I read the chapters one by one.

Signing off,

Pure Cerulean


	17. blue moon

Standard disclaimer applied.

"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-" "-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"

"_It was because of Hayate Haruno, her husband. A kiss with true love, so true I wanted to melt."_

"A-A kiss?" Sasuke shot his head towards the working person. "I don't know if that'll work, seeing that Sakura's boyfriend might not be one of them."

"_It doesn't… necessarily means… like… that… Sa-Sasuke, I said true love… Anyone… who loves her… truly… can… do that." _And in a blink of the eye, the spirit shot back to Sakura whose movements were getting stronger and stronger.

"True love?"

"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-" "-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"

_Oof!_

Sasuke felt his back ache at the impact of the hard ground. He then raised his eyes to look at Sakura who was already standing, looking as if she was in a trance… looking as if she was confused…

By that time, her eyes became dull black, like inner Sakura's. Tiger lines appeared all over her body as black sakura petals slowly spread from her left shoulder until her skin was filled with it. The tiger lines clashed with it.

"What's happening?" she asked in a distant voice, her ears seemed clogged since she didn't seem to hear the constant callings of her friends. It echoed through the whole barrier as her eyes never stopped from changing time to time; large amount of chakra spilled dangerously around the caged place, almost killing its occupants if not for the ninja skills they learned and small chakra left.

"Sa…kura." Sasuke managed to mutter, putting his arms over his eyes to prevent the strong wind from hurting it. He was focusing his chakra at his feet as he slowly made his way to Sakura, whose current location was in an elevated piece of land.

Her hair was swaying upwards, opposing the law of gravitation.

Suddenly, a translucent tail and tiger ears appeared about her. As those developed, the energy she releases grew larger and larger until Naruto's feet was flying on the air, his hands carefully glued into the ground as he yelled, 'SAKURA-CHAN!'.

Shikamaru was having a hard time too, seeing as he was trying to maintain himself on the ground while Ino was slumped on his shoulder and Tenten was on his arm, by his waist. Both were exhausted from draining Sakura's chakra which seemed to be ineffective.

"Sakura." Sasuke muttered once again, slowly walking towards Sakura despite the energy that seemed to repel him from her. "Ya…mete. (Stop)"

'It was no use', he thought miserably when she looked like she didn't hear anything. Instead of stopping, she raised her arms towards the heavens and visible purple and pink chakra swirled around her hands' magnetic field that was visible to a ninja's trained eyes.

She harshly brought it down, like a sword on the work. And like the sword, sharp chakra was emitted towards where Neji is, with Hinata behind his protective arms.

SWISH!

And in a second, a large, sharp and long depression on the surface of the ground came into view, a wide-eyed Hyuuga prodigy a mere inch from its margins with a dizzy looking Hyuuga heiress in his arms. He sighed in relief. He then eyed the barrier which is near to destruction. _'What to do?'_

Sasuke saw the scene unfold in his eyes. His onyx orbs became blood red, his head turned hastily towards Sakura. He was about to yell at Sakura for being so irresponsible of her friends when he saw crystal tears fall involuntarily from her left emerald eye while the right eye remained the confused-looking black orbs.

He saw her shaking; trembling as she shot those powerful sharp chakras everywhere her hands would point at. He opened his mouth and uttered words her never knew would come out of his mouth, as his eyes shed tears he never knew he was holding since a while ago.

"_Sakura! Stop it!"… "Please stop it! I promise I'll take care of you, I'll promise to love you and never leave you forever, please… stop. I can't stand… seeing… you this."_

Sakura quaked as her thoughts calmed, his voice echoing.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-" "-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"

Li Fei's eyes twinkled in relief, seeing the barrier die down and the chakra that spilled every now and then from the inside disappear.

She stared calmly at the bloodied and dead sound nin by her feet, then to her own bloody hands and smirked. "I'll protect you no matter what, Yuan-kun, I'll prove you wrong and make your mind free from horrible and sinister ideas."

"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-" "-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"

"_Sasuke-kun? Was that… Sasuke-kun? Why did his voice… disappear." _Sakura muttered longingly.

"_**No. It's just your imagination. You were longing too much. He would never say such."**_Inner Sakura's voice came, with a smirk plastered on outer Sakura's face, and then it changed to a confused and blank feature.

"_You're right. He… would never say such. He has Ayame now. He cares for her more."_

Sasuke felt something horrible by his chest, but what?

Suddenly, a soft glowing hand he knows well caressed his cheek from the back.

"Go ahead, Sasu-chan. Say it. You proved yourself already. You already justified what you feel towards her. Say it." The lady said, brushing his tears away.

"Okaa-san." The beautiful lady nodded at him as she touched his shoulders for support.

He opened his mouth and in a foreign language, he said,

Blue moon: sacred light

Wash away golden eye's tears with might

Cleanse thy tainted pure white furs

Let thy holy lighting be cast upon uncaring eyes

Let thy union last forever

In unity and peace

To let light vanquish darkness and

Illuminate the dark earth

Sakura blinked a few times as her eyes seem to brighten with emotions and looked around her. She was inside a soft, fragile crystal ball with Sasuke in front of her with a smile.

He stretched his hand to touch the ball's wall. "This is the blue moon."

"A contract to prevent history from repeating itself again, after this." He reached out his arms towards her. "Come."

Sakura smiled brightly, her eyes sparkled with happiness as she launched herself towards his arms and buried her face in his chest.

Sasuke smirked, '_I sure missed this Sakura.'_

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" she muttered over and over again, convinced that all is true now. Sasuke smirked. He moved his hand and lifted Sakura's face, and stared at her confused orbs. He mentally shook his head as he brought his lips against hers softly.

'_A kiss with true love, so true I wanted to melt.'_

"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-" "-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-

-

-

-

-

-

"...

Her eyes fluttered open but closed it again when blinding light came to view. She opened it again to see a smirking Yuan and a smiling Sasuke. Sasuke offered his hands to her, which she gladly accepted.

Looking around, she finally asked, "What's happening?", while looking at some jounins and Anbus who formed a circle with some chunins on stand by.

"We're to attack sound in 6 hours, but of course, we have to go back to sound 2 hours before the attack to inform some Konoha ninjas who were captured and kept inside the dungeons."

"I see."

"How are the others?"

"They are being treated by medic nins. They got badly injured thanks to you." Sasuke said, making him pout.

"Damn. You're strong." He chuckled. Sakura giggled.

"Want to eat?" Sasuke asked, offering his back when he suddenly got a good view of her skin. It was torn by excessive chakra, which went unnoticed last night.

"Sure. I'm quite hungry. You want to eat, ne, Yuan?" Sakura replied sweetly while climbing at Sasuke's back for piggy back.

"Iie. (No) I'm going to stroll around the forest first."

"Okay then."

"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-" "-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-

Yuan sighed for the 2nd time as he looked around and eyed the refreshing green environment. If his calculation is correct, he was already a few meters outside the borders of his village. He caught sight of a golden brown hair and stopped, hiding his chakra and went behind a tree closer to the girl.

His eyes softened at the sound of quiet and stifled whimpers but then, his nose wrinkled at the smell of something with no life. He then peered at the girl who he realized was sitting by a stone with a corpse by her feet.

"Li… Li Fei?" the said girl's eyes widened and she turned away, trying to hide her bloody and wet face. He approached her slowly and took her by the chin so that his pools of silver orbs and hers meet.

"What… happened?"

"Nothing!" she squeaked.

"Tell me." He said defiantly, and that's when she broke into sobs, muttering 'sorry' between hiccups.

"They told me that your sister is serving Orochimaru, and that he wanted you to be his next vessel after a certain Uchiha! They'll use you as a fighting machine! A mere object for the sake of someone so horrible." She looked downwards, avoiding his gaze. "I don't want you to end up like your sister. She was a girl blinded by the future's sake." Li Fei panicked upon seeing Yuan frown.

"I-I'm sorry, Yuan-k—" she was caught off guard when Yuan suddenly grabbed her into a hug and cried silently as he buried his face on her hair. Her hands were raised in the air in shock, but slowly brought it around him and hugged back.

"Yuan-kun?" she asked, patting his back.

"You were the only person who cares for me. I don't know how to pay back, Li Fei. I was wrong about thinking that you only wanted me because of my looks, fame and wealth. Forgive me."

"I will always forgive you, Yuan-kun. Just be safe and stay away from Orochimaru, okay?"

"Would it hurt if I go to a mission… concerning him?"

"Of course!" she giggled at his disappointed reaction. "Not!"

"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-" "-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-

"Here's Yuan Taede, Orochimaru."

The snake saanin nodded in satisfaction. "I am well pleased at the result, Sasu-kun"

"Sasu-kun, show him the room across yours. It will be his."

"Betsuni. (whatever)" he said. He then pulled Sakura's hands, muttering something about Orochimaru ordering too much. "Let's go."

"Oh. And Sasu-kun?"

"What?"

"Go to the training grounds later with Saku-hime-sama and Yuan-kun."

"Whatever."

"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-" "-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-

"An hour to go." Sakura said after glancing at the clock by the ceiling. She just came out from the bathroom to take a bath and change.

"Good." Sasuke said, and then turn to Yuan. "Now remember, act cold and blank like when Sakura is still apathetic, okay."

"Okay." Yuan replied in understanding as he organized his weapons. "I'll remember that."

"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-" "-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-

"Excellent." Orochimaru complimented, amused. "You'll soon grow to be like your sister. Well… maybe stronger."

Yuan mentally rolled his eyes as he continued advancing towards the sound nins, wounding and killing them mercilessly, his hatred and disgust fully directed towards the not-so-innocent sound nins. ( A/N: Meaning they have nothing to do with his anger but are so not innocent.)

"Orochimaru-sama, the nins we sent to follow Sasuke-kun has not yet arrived."

"Let them be. Maybe Sasu-kun got annoyed at them and killed them. It'ss not like he's not killing comradesss everyday."

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction upon hearing Orochimaru's comment.

"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-" "-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-"-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-""-.-

A/N: Woah… a few more chapters before the ending.

If you are confused or anything, ask me by reviw or private message so that I can answer them all by the next chapter.

There's enough time for you questions since I'm off in 3-5 days then school days already.

That's all.

Signing off,

Pure-cerulean


End file.
